Une lecture d'oscar wilde
by narcisse-artemis
Summary: devoir de français dont le théme était :racontez un moment de lecture. Inspiré de l'oeuvre d'Oscar Wilde :'le Portrait de Dorian Gray'. minuscule trace de shonen ai à peine visible ...


Une redaction pour le français , sans pretention. Desolé à Oscar Wilde mon heros pour avoir ainsi massacrer son oeuvres UU'

p.s: j'ai eu malgrés tout 18.5/20 à cette redaction (la clemence de ma prof est sans limite !)

**Rédaction:**_**« une lecture d'Oscar WILDE »**_

Un voile sombre vient de recouvrir le ciel déjà peu ensoleillé de Londres. Il fait sombre et humide à présent. Déjà les rues se vident, le smog enveloppe à présent toute la capitale de sa brume fantomatique et inquiétante, devenant le théâtre d'ombres effrayantes. Nous venons de rentrer de notre après midi de shopping dans le quartier de Soho, des sacs pleins les bras remplis de souvenirs pas forcement utiles mais tant pis nous n'avons qu'une vie non ? J'entre tant bien que mal dans ma chambre d'hôtel, les sacs encombrant mes bras me donnant une mobilité et une agilité réduites. Elle est chaude et lumineuse, tant mieux l'air humide de la capitale Britannique m'a quelque peu refroidie. Mais malgré sa grisaille omniprésente son smog du matin et son crachin gelé, Londres à tout de même su me conquérir. Je m'affale de tout mon poids sur le lit chaud et moelleux. Toutes les articulations de mes jambes me tiraillent mais je suis loin de m'endormir je le sais. Sans relever mon visage de l'oreiller ma main tâtonne vers la table de chevet à la recherche d'un objet devenu familier. Je le sens enfin sous mes doigts. Cette fois je daigne me relever pour m'asseoir dans une position correcte. Je rajuste mes oreillers et ouvre l'objet de ma quête de toute à l'heure. C'est un livre. Attention pas n'importe quel livre. Il s'agit du « portrait de Dorian gray » d' Oscar Wilde.

J'ai commencé ce livre en France comme l'indique la petite étiquette de la bibliothèque d'à coté de chez moi collée sur la première de couverture. Je devais garder ce livre pour m'occuper en Angleterre mais l'ennui du voyage eut raison de ma bonne volonté. J'avais donc lu plus de la moitié du volume dans le train, incapable de relâcher le livre avant notre arrivée. L'histoire de Dorian m'avait fasciné : cet homme, avait fait un vœu sans vraiment le savoir : le jour où Basile Hallavard peint un portrait de celui qu'il considère comme sa « muse », il réalise qu'il n'a malheureusement que sa beauté pour lui ; il souhaite alors que les effets du temps n'atteignent pas son visage somptueux mais celui de son reflet d'aquarelle. Il ne réalisera que plus tard que son pacte avec le diable est réel. Devenant paranoïaque à l'idée quelqu'un découvre son secret, il cache le tableau à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans son grenier. Vingt années ont suivi, et Dorian est toujours d'une beauté insolente malgré ses quarante ans que son visage ne laisse pas paraître. A ma dernière lecture, je me suis arrêtée au passage où Basile rend une dernière visite à Dorian avant son voyage à Paris pour une exposition.

La voix de Basile était douce comme à son habitude, car oui il aimait Dorian, à vrai dire, de cet amour platonique que peut avoir un artiste pour sa muse. Il voulait juste une chose avant de partir pour la vieille France. Il y tenait beaucoup. Et Dorian, lui, tenait beaucoup à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Mais Basile se montrait insistant il voulait revoir son tableau une dernière fois. Celui qu'il considérait comme son œuvre parfaite, la meilleure qu'il eut jamais réalisée à ce jour. Un premier éclat de voix me glace tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Dorian. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup apprécié Dorian, cette beauté arrogante, cette attitude que je jugeais suffisante et ce dépit total qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Basile. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour lui ! Il ne serait pas le favori de tous les salons Londoniens sans ce brave Basile.Basile. J'éprouvais pour lui un sentiment tout autre, une sorte de douceur presque maternelle, je veillais sur lui, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux je ne serai que faire …

Un autre éclat de voix. À nouveau Dorian. À ce moment précis il ne m'inspire que de la crainte. Je n'entends pas bien de quoi ils parlent mais je ne bouge plus de peur qu'ils ne remarquent ma présence. Je parle de Dorian. Lui seul me fait ressentir ce sentiment de crainte et je sais à quel point il peut-être violent, même si Basile ne le laisserait pas faire je sais quels sentiments il éprouve à l'égard de Dorian et je ne veux pas lui infliger le supplice de le voir tel qu'il est réellement. J'entends Basile lui répondre quelque chose d'indistinct, il ne semble pas comprendre l'ampleur que prend la situation. Moi si. J'entends Dorian monter l'escalier à pas volontairement lourds. Il est en colère. Ou peut-être a t-il peur qui sait … J'entends bientôt Basile le suivre, le pas lui plutôt hésitant, il n'a jamais vu Dorian dans une telle colère. Moi non plus. Je sais ce qui se trouve à l'étage et Dorian mieux que quiconque le sait également. Basile n'en a aucune idée et brusquement son visage prend un pli soucieux. Ce soir un secret va être révélé. Cette fois Dorian délire, il n'a plus idée de ce qu'il fait. Le peintre veut voir son tableau ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, il le verra son tableau fruit d'un pacte interdit qui lui vaudra peut-être la damnation éternelle contre la jeunesse mortelle. Cette fois j'entends parfaitement ce qu'il dit.

« Ainsi Basile vous croyez qu'il n'est donné qu'à Dieu de voir les âmes ? Tirez ce rideau et vous verrez la mienne ! »

Mais cette fois sa voix était chargée de froideur et de méchanceté. À la fois cruelle et cinglante. Tout cela s'échappant de son visage ridiculement parfait.

Le rideau était tombé, un cri avait été poussé, un secret venait d'être révélé.

Basile refusait de croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Ce portrait qui était d'après nombre d'avis le plus parfait qu'il n'eût jamais réalisé n'était plus qu'un visage hideux. Moi-même j'exprimais une grimace de dégoût. Toute la haine de Dorian, sa méchanceté tout se reflétait sur cette immonde caricature. Je connais Basile et je sais ce qu'il va essayer de faire. Il veut aider Dorian, le secourir, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, son âme peut encore être sauvée. J'aimerais lui dire de partir, le tirer par le bras de son costume peu coûteux. D'oublier Dorian à jamais. Mais m'écouterait-il ?

Je vois Dorian se saisir de ce couteau. La gentillesse et la pitié que Basile éprouve pour lui l'exècrent. Il en sait trop à présent. J'ai envie de hurler mais le cri reste coincé dans ma gorge. Mes membres aussi sont paralysés. Dorian frappe à coups redoublés. J'entends pendant quelques temps les suffocations de Basile, qui m'arrachent le cœur. Mes larmes coulent emportant avec elles des sillons noirs à cause de mon eyeliner. J'aurais du le prendre waterproof. Basile ne bouge plus. Il est allongé tranquillement dans le fauteuil la tête reposant sur la table. Hormis la longue entaille faite sur la grosse artère se trouvant derrière son oreille, on pourrait croire qu'il dort paisiblement. Et c'est le cas. À présent, il est paisible à jamais. Mes larmes ne cessent. Mais j'essaye de contenir mes sanglots de peur que Dorian s'en prenne également à moi s'il m'entendait. Basile est mort.

Mon frère ouvre violemment la porte de ma chambre. Je comprends vaguement quelque chose comme : on va manger en ville et pourquoi pleures tu ?. Je réponds succinctement la voix toujours tremblotante que Basile est mort. Il demande qui est Basile? il demande aussi si c'est à cause de mon livre stupide. Basile est mort. Il soupire et dit qu'après tout si je préfère les personnages des bouquins sans intérêt je n'ai qu'à rester avec eux!. Il dit qu'il ne me comprend pas. Que peut-il comprendre ?


End file.
